Basically, the invention consists of a structure which is mounted rearwardly of a semi truck cab to serve as a safety device or guard to prevent damage to the cab and possible injury to the driver due to shifting cargo. The Closet Cab Guard also allows room for storage. If you open the single lift door you then get a rain hood to keep dry while putting away the gear. This unique ornamental design not only prevents damage to the cab and driver but also allows a storage area that when opened protects the driver from the weather. This solves the problem of getting wet and cold while putting away gear.
In accordance with my statutory duty of disclosure, copies of brochures depicting cab guards presently being made and sold are enclosed. Also enclosed are ten black line drawings of the Closet Cab Guard containing all possible views.